bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 89
London Buses route 89 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Slade Green and Lewisham, it is operated by London Central. History Route 89 commenced operating on 8 September 1937 between Welling Guy Earl of Warwick and Westerham Hill via Shooters Hill - Blackheath - Lewisham - Catford - Bromley - Bromley Common Chatterton Arms - Keston Mark - Leaves Green. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Catford (TL) garage using AEC Regents. In 1938, the allocation was transferred to Bromley (TB) garage and AEC Regent STs were introduced. In May 1939, the route was extended from Bromley Common to Westerham Hill. In November 1939, the route was withdrawn between Lewisham and Bromley Common / Westerham Hill. At the same time, the Bromley (TB) allocation was transferred to Catford (TL) garage and it was converted to full AEC Regent operation. In March 1940, a Monday to Friday am journey between Bromley North and Westerham Hill was introduced. In July 1940, the Monday to Friday am journey between Bromley North and Westerham Hill was withdrawn. In 1948, the AEC Regents were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs. In 1949, part of the allocation was transferred to Old Kent Road (P) garage. In 1952, part of the allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage. In 1957, the Old Kent Road (P) and Catford (TL) allocations was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage. In 1963, the route was extended from Welling to Eltham and part of the allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) garage. In 1971, the Sunday service was withdrawn between Bexleyheath and Eltham - Gravel Hill. In 1975, AEC Routemasters were introduced. On 22 April 1978, the route was altered to operate from Slade Green station to Lewisham bus station and was converted to one man operation using Daimler Fleetlines. The New Cross (NX) allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) at the same time. On 8 March 1983, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 24 May 1986, the Leyland Titans were replaced by Leyland Olympians. In August 1986, Bexleyheath (BX) garage was closed and the allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage. In 1990, the Leyland Titans were reintroduced. In 1991, part of the allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) garage. On 5 February 2000, the route was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs and the New Cross (NX) allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) garage. In February 2002, part of the allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage. On 28 June 2002, night route N89 was introduced between Trafalgar Square and Erith. In 2005, the New Cross (NX) allocation was transferred to Bexleyheath (BX) garage. On 28 January 2012, the route was retained by London Central using brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s. On 20 August 2016, the route was re-routed towards Lewisham direct from Bridge Road to Northend Road northbound, and towards Slade Green direct from Colyers Lane to Northend Road southbound. On 28 January 2017, the route was retained by London Central and Wright Eclipse Gemini 2 bodied Volvo B9TLs were also introduced to the routes existing fleet. Current route Route 89 operates via these primary locations: *Slade Green Station *Barnehurst *Bexleyheath ASDA *Welling High Street *Shooters Hill Road *Charlton Park Lane *Blackheath Station *Lewisham High Street *Lewisham Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 089, London Buses routes